Between Two Worlds
by JakeOfBlades
Summary: The Calamity has fallen. Link and Zelda seek to rebuild Hyrule. But the arrival of unexpected visitors bring grim tidings that will soon seek to destroy their temporary happiness.
1. Introduction

**Hello and Welcome Everyone! This is my first ever story. Ever. This is new for me and I'm also incredibly excited. This is something I've wanted to do for a long time, but never had the time or guts to do so. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome. Without further ado, here we go!**

* * *

Introduction

In a flash of light, two figures suddenly appeared within the Temple of Time. The pair began to assess their immediate surroundings. The temple's walls had long since fallen, giving them a slight view of the outside world. The only thing that seemed to still be standing was the large statue of the goddess Hylia, gently smiling down upon the two. After a time, one of the figures, a young man, finally spoke, "What in the goddess' name happened here?" His voice betrayed his disbelief and astonishment at the wreckage around them. "That's what we are going to find out," the other responding with a growl. He was far older than his companion, and clearly the one in charge. He began to make his way towards the doorway that led out of the temple. "Where do we begin?" the young man asked. The old man let out a bark of a laugh. "You should know the answer to that by now." He turned and winked with his one good eye. "Just follow your nose."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Link wiped the sweat from his brow as he finished chopping the last piece of wood that he'd been working on. Setting his ax to the side, he took a moment to appreciate just how much had been accomplished. All day he had been working on transforming several of the trees that had come from the nearby forest into the usable fuel that would keep the inhabitants of Kakariko warm for the approaching winter. All around him the other villagers had been working just as hard. Blankets were being woven, food was being preserved and stocked, and of course, all the merrily children were running around. Link smiled as he watched the children playing a very intense game of tag. When he saw who had the unenviable honor of being dubbed "it", he chuckled to himself.

Despite her best efforts, it seemed that Princess Zelda was no match for the youngsters. She ran this way and that, suddenly switching targets as the children ran and taunted her. She finally managed to catch up to Koko, tackling the child and laughing breathlessly the whole time. "At last! I'm no longer 'it'!", she exclaimed. Koko was laughing just as hard and the other children circled around the princess, each grinning and laughing happily.

Link felt a surge of joy as he watched the scene unfold before him. It had been a little more than a year since the Calamity had fallen. Change had been slow, but welcome, for the people of Hyrule. Many were still hesitant to venture out into the world, despite the fact the monster population had been steadily decreasing and the remaining Guardians had been deactivated. It would take time for trading routes to be established and longer still to see Hyrule return to its further glory. Change had been even harder for the princess.

100 years she had been isolated, facing a monster as terrifying as Ganon himself, day after day. Link couldn't even begin to comprehend what the princess had endured. Once Zelda had finally sealed the beast for the last time, Link had rushed to her side. He had been in pure awe of her presence. She was alive, and for all outward appearances, perfectly unharmed. To him, she seemed to radiate with a golden light, and the smile she gave him sent waves of energy coursing through Link's entire being. Unfortunately, she had not escaped the Calamity completely unscathed.

Zelda often suffered from nightmares, at times emitting a small whimper and at others, screaming at the top of her lungs. Link would rush to her side in either case, doing his best to ease her fears and calm her down. She would apologize each time, curling up in his arms, seeking his comfort. He would hold her, sometimes for minutes, sometimes for hours, depending on how long it took for her to drift off to sleep and rest. Over time the nightmares began to be less and less frequent, a point Link frequently made to Zelda as he tried to reassure her that she was never a burden to him. Things were getting better, and at this moment, Link was at peace.

Link turned as he heard someone approach from behind him. "It has been many years since I have seen the princess so at ease. What I wouldn't give to ensure she stays that way forever," Impa quietly said. Link nodded in agreement. Even before the Calamity, seeing Zelda in such a happy state was a rarity. She pushed herself so hard trying to unlock her powers. The only times she had been at ease were when she and Link had been on the road, away from the eyes of her father and the whispers of the court. On the road at least, she could relax a bit. She could explore and study the world around her. "You have stayed in Kakariko much longer than usual, young one," she began. "Winter is fast approaching, and the days grow short. Do you intend to stay the entire season here?" Link hesitated before answering, "We haven't really decided yet. We've been traveling so much that I thought it might be nice to take a break. We will most likely either stay here or travel to Hateno. The princess hasn't said which she would prefer." Impa let out a small chuckle. "And what is it that you desire Master Link? I should think you would have some preference of your own." "So as long as the princess is happy, that's good enough for me."

"I see," the old Sheikah woman said. "Well, you are always more than welcome here. Goddesses' know just how much help you have been. But don't you think it's about time you saw to _that _matter, hm?" Link could feel the heat rising to his ears and tried his best to hide his obvious discomfort. "I'm not sure what it is you mean Impa", Link replied lamely, knowing full well what it was that Impa was referring to. The Sheikah chieftain scoffed at Link's feigned ignorance. With a loud 'Wack!' her cane found Link's shin. "Ow! What was that for?!" "You know perfectly well what that was for. That ring has been burning a hole in your pocket for far too long. I thought you had the spirit of courage, or was I mistaken?" Link let out a slow sigh as he reached down to rub the spot where Impa's can had left its mark. "Impa, I just haven't found the right time yet. She's the _Princess _for Din's sake. I…" Link trailed off as he had already heard himself go through all of his usual excuses.

Yes, he had a ring specially made. Yes, he had sought out the gems himself. And yes, he had been hanging on to it for several months. But each time he went to ask for her hand, his courage failed him. He couldn't even explain why. He knew that he loved her, and he knew that she loved him. They had long since expressed their feelings to one another. So why was he hesitating?

"Listen to the words of this old woman Link. To love and be loved in return is a great blessing. You both deserve to be happy. And as you said earlier, she is the princess. And it does not become a princess to be living with a man who is not her husband, eh?" This time Link couldn't stop his face from flushing. "The harvest festival is next week. Might I suggest that might be a wonderful time to ask for her hand?" Link had already been thinking that very thought for a while. With a small smile Link replied, "I think you might be right Impa. It _is _time. And the festival would be a wonderful opportunity. Thank you." The sun was about to set when Impa gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Let me know if there is anything I can do to be of assistance. I am ever here for you, young one." Link smiled, offering his arm to Impa in order to help her down the hill. "For now, just pray for us Impa. Just pray."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zelda awoke to the sound of crowing Cuccos, signaling the beginning of a new day. Stretching and yawning, she sat up in her bed and noticed that Link was noticeably absent. She wasn't too surprised, as he often woke before her in order to perform his morning exercises. She rose from her bed and moved to the window. Sure enough, there was Link, swinging the Master Sword in a series of complex movements. Zelda had often watched him train and was always impressed with his diligence. Neither rain nor snow could stop Hyrule's hero from pushing his own limits. And now, not even the awestruck stares of the village children were enough to stop and distract him.

Zelda smiled to herself, watching as one of the children, attempted to sneak up on Link from behind. With a twinkle in his eye, Link quickly dropped the Master Sword, spun around, and lifted the giggling child into the air. After a moment he gently returned the boy to the ground before admonishing him that it wasn't safe to sneak up on a training swordsman. The young boy sheepishly apologized and then ran off with his friends. It was only the rumble of Zelda's stomach that pulled her away from the window and reminded her how hungry she was.

She turned and began walking down the stairs of Paya's loft. Impa and Paya were gracious enough to allow Link and Zelda to stay in their home whenever they came to visit. More accurately, they often demanded it, saying that it was the least they could do for their Hero and Princess. Zelda felt uneasy about the arrangement, but the two Sheikah would relentlessly insist. She felt even worse since she and Link had no idea how long they would be staying this visit.

As she reached the bottom step, the smell of eggs, bacon and fresh bread reached her nose. Paya was in the middle of cooking when she heard the princess coming down the stairs. She turned her head to greet the princess. "Good morning your Majesty! How did you sleep?" Paya cheerily asked. Zelda tried to stifle a yawn, then smiled. "Quite well, thank you. It smells divine in here. How long have you been awake?" "Oh, not too long. Just felt like getting a head start on the day. Master Link has already eaten. I swear he eats more than any person I have ever known!" Zelda laughed at Paya's comment. "Indeed, he is quite the glutton." Paya sat a plate in front of the princess and began to stack it high with all the food she had prepared. As Zelda began to eat Paya took the seat next to her.

When the pair had first met, Paya had practically gone into shock. Her stutter grew so severe that she even began to hyperventilate. Over time however, the two of them had grown quite close. Link had even once commented that the two were almost like sisters. They openly shared their thoughts and feelings with one another and as such, Paya was one of the few people Zelda felt she could relax and be herself around.

As Zelda helped herself to another slice of bacon, Paya asked, "Will you and Link be staying with us for the harvest festival? Last year you missed it due to your travels. And now I can't imagine you missing this one as well." Zelda thought for a moment before answering. It was true what Paya had said, they had been busy the year before. And now that Zelda had recovered a substantial amount since her confinement, the idea of attending festival did sound enticing. "Link and I haven't discussed it yet, but I would rather like to attend. It's been so long since I've attended a party that I've almost forgotten what it's like." Paya clapped her hands together and seemed to beam with joy. "Wonderful! I'll go let grandma know the news," and before Zelda could say more, Paya had already rushed out the door. With a grin and a sigh Zelda shook her head. She had only said that she would like to stay, not that they would. But now it seemed she was committed. After she had quickly finished her breakfast and made herself presentable, Zelda walked out into the now busy village. Zelda began searching for Link and along the way many of the villagers greeted her warmly as she passed. Zelda smiled and was once again reminded of just how good it felt to not be alone. To be surrounded by people that genuinely cared for her. The feeling also brought a pang of guilt, as Zelda often felt as though she should be doing more with her time. It was times like these when she began to reminisce about her father, and she would wonder what he would do in her situation. Lost in thought, Zelda accidentally tripped right into the man she was looking for.

As she began to fall his arm immediately reached out to catch her. Looking up she could see that Link was smiling down at her. Zelda immediately blushed and dusted herself off. "I know it's already fall, but I don't think you're meant to do so literally, princess," Link said with a grin. Trying to maintain her dignity and to appear as indignant as possible Zelda replied, "Really? Of all the things you could have said, that's the best you could do?" Link dropped into a low bow. "My apologies your highness, unfortunately that was indeed the best I could come up with in the moment. I'll be sure to do better next time." Zelda gave him a push and began to grumble something about Link being an idiot. Link stood up straight, the smile still evident on his face. He got close to her and whispered softly in her ear, "But I'm your idiot, aren't I?" This earned him another shove and now the princess's face was almost completely red. Angrily she whispered, "Link! Do try to control yourself when we are in public," and then in a softer tone said, "but yes, you ARE my idiot." Link offered her his arm and she grudgingly took it, though he could tell that she wasn't really upset with him.

"I think I may have accidentally committed us to staying at least through the harvest festival. Paya and I were talking about it this morning and she may have misinterpreted my comments before I had a chance to correct her." At this, Link gave a nervous laugh and said, "Well that's alright, I may have done the same thing with Impa. We were speaking about it last night." "I noticed you too had been talking for a bit. What else did she have to say?" Link appeared to get even more anxious. "Oh... well I uh, can't quite remember…" he began to scratch behind his ear, a sure sign that he was lying. Zelda eyed him suspiciously. "Link…," she started, but before she could further her interrogation, Impa and Paya had made their way over to them.

"There you two are! When I told grandma the news, she said she already knew. But either way I'm just glad you'll both be staying at least a little while longer." Impa looked at Link and Zelda with a twinkle in her eye. "Yes, I think we are all glad that the princess and her knight will be here for the festival. It certainly is going to be… something to remember." Zelda could almost feel Link's temperature rise, but when she looked up at him with a confused look, he simply avoided her gaze and was intensely studying a tree. Zelda was about to ask what was going on when Impa let out a cackle and said, "Oh, just follow me. There's still much work to be done before then. The festival will be here before you know it. And I have enough tasks to keep all of you busy." Paya groaned beside her grandmother, knowing full well she spoke the truth. Impa turned to leave, indicating that the others should follow. Link seemed relieved that the conversation was over. While Zelda still had several questions, she was content to let it go for the time being. Impa was right, they had a lot of work to do, but somehow Zelda knew it would all be worth it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Short chapter today, but I think it's worth it. This really is just setting the stage for longer chapters in the future. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

It was dark by the time the two finally reached the village. It had taken them 3 days to find it, the first day being spent entirely on finding a safe way to leave the Great Plateau. They were covered in dirt and blood, taking as few breaks as possible in order to make good time. Their efforts had paid off.

Looking down at the village and seeing the strings of lanterns lighting up the sky, as well as the people laughing, singing, and dancing beneath them, the young man said, "Looks like we made it in time for the harvest festival. I suppose it _is _that time of year. Guess some things never change." After another moment of silence, he added, "But I never thought I'd see so many Sheikah in one place. Still, it's nice to see."

The old man simply grunted in reply. The kid was right though, it _was_ nice to see. They had passed a small stable on their way here, but given all the ruins they had found, things did not seem to be going well for Hyrule. Even if it was just one village, it was at least a sign of hope.

And now that hope was at risk. Something wasn't right. Despite the cheers and laughter from the village, the old man could sense the danger even if he couldn't see it. There was something in the air. An all too familiar scent, one of rage and bloodlust. He turned look at his young companion. He could tell that the kid could sense it as well. He had crouched down and looked as if he were about to pounce on some unseen opponent. The old man slowly began to unsheathe his sword, an ancient looking blade with a golden hilt. It was marked with several nicks and cracks along its edge but was far stronger than it looked.

With grim determination he quietly told the kid, "Let's go hunting."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Paya had been telling the truth. The harvest festival was truly a wonderful time for both Link and Zelda. The food was incredible, tables being filled with baked apples, pies of all types and varieties, mushrooms and truffles that had been cooked to perfection. Surprising no one, Link had helped with much of the cooking. Over the course of his travels he had gained an affection for cooking, which made sense given how much food the man could eat. Barrels of wine and mead had been rolled out for the occasion, and more than a few individuals were already slightly inebriated. Additional lanterns had been hung, along with other decorations that added to the air of festivity and a roaring bonfire dominated the center of the village. Children were running to and fro, laughing all the while, glad for the chance to stay up well past their bedtimes.

Several of the villagers had brought out instruments. There were lutes, harps, drums and flutes among the ensemble. The people had been dancing and enjoying themselves for several hours. Not the least of which was the princess. She was laughing merrily while Link spun her around the bonfire. She was dressed in a beautiful blue kimono, adorned with a white sash around the middle. The symbol of the Triforce had been carefully woven into the silk fabric, resting just below her left shoulder. Impa had insisted she take it, saying she had been saving it just for her. When Zelda had inquired why Paya did not wear it, she simply replied that blue was not her color of choice. Her golden hair had been put into a long braid, with several of her favorite flowers woven in.

When Link had seen her for the first time that night, his blood had run hotter than Death Mountain. For his part, Link was wearing a kimono similar to Zelda's, but his was a much darker blue than hers. It too had the symbol of the Triforce embroidered into the silk. Link had been sure to groom himself properly that morning and had taken special care to stay clean throughout the day. His hair had been washed and brushed and he had vigorously cleaned his teeth. All he wanted was to be as presentable as possible before his princess.

Despite all his preparations, Link had still been terribly nervous at the prospect of what he was about to do. Impa had been watching him all day and he knew that if he shirked now, he would never hear the end of it. But after a glass or two of wine and having spent the last several dances with Zelda, Link's courage had come back to him. As the last notes of the song they had been dancing to faded into the air Link thought to himself, _It's now or never. _

Zelda was slightly out of breath and was giggling like a young girl once the music stopped. She felt so _alive. _Link had pulled her close at the end of the dance and now her heart was racing for multiple reasons. As she looked up into his blue eyes, she thought of just how lucky she was. She had been so cruel to him in the beginning, constantly ignoring and avoiding him. She had looked at him as a reminder of her own perceived failures and shortcomings. Oh, but how many times had she shouted at her knight to go jump into Death Mountain or throw himself into Lake Hylia? Once, she was sure he had when he returned a time after, soaking wet.

But now, all she could see was the man she loved. Her knight, her hero, her Link. With a smile Link took her hand and started to lead them away from the rest of the villagers, who had already started on the next dance. Glad to have a break, Zelda happily threaded her arm through Link's as they walked along the path that led to the forest that was the home of the Great Fairy Cotera. Zelda rested her head on Link's shoulder and let out a small sigh, clearly content and at peace. Link nervously checked his pocket for what must have been the thousandth time that day. Sure enough, the ring was still there. The ring itself was made of the finest gold and had the symbol of the Triforce engraved into it. In the center of the sacred triangle was set a large diamond. Isha, the Gerudo craftswoman who had made the ring, claimed it was her finest work. Link knew it was the truth.

As they passed the fairy fountain, the sounds of the village had dulled in the background. Fairies and fireflies gently floated through the air, and Link could have sworn he had seen a Blupee hiding in a nearby bush. The moon had since risen high in the sky, and the two of them had finally come to a stop. Zelda let out another contented breath as she shifted from Link's side, wrapping her arms around him and placing her head on his chest. Link prayed she couldn't hear just how hard his heart was pounding. Link wrapped his arms around her as he gathered the last of his courage. "Zelda…," he gently whispered, causing the princess to look up at him with those emerald green eyes. "Hmm?" she responded, giving him a quizzical look that sent shivers down his spine. "Zelda… I love you. I've loved you for so long. You have easily made me the happiest man in all of Hyrule. And all I want in this life, is to return the favor, and make you as happy as possible." Goddesses above, did he sound as cheesy as he thought he did? A deep blush came over Zelda's face. "Link, you already do," she said with a smile. "Every time I thought I couldn't go on, it was you that brought me back. It was you that saved me from the darkness. And it was you that brought me hope. I love you as well." Link swallowed hard. This was it.

He gently took a step back from her and now they were arms length apart. Slowly, he got down on one knee and without a single word he pulled the ring from his pocket. Zelda's eyes grew as wide as a dish. Her breath caught in her throat and the world seemed to stop. Was he really going to…? How could she not have noticed sooner? All the signs had been right in front of her. While all these thoughts and more ran through Zelda's mind, Link cleared his throat and in a shaky voice, began to speak. "Then… Princess Zelda of Hyrule, will you marry me?" Link silently berated himself. _Is that all you can say you fool? Couldn't you have added at least some modicum of eloquence? _Zelda's hand immediately flew to her mouth. For a moment she didn't dare speak. That moment felt like an eternity for Link. Then, as tears began to fill her eyes, the largest smile Link had ever seen broke across her face. "Yes, yes a thousand times yes!" she cried as she flung herself towards her hero.

Slightly caught off guard, Link caught her in his arms, taking care not to drop the ring. His heart soared within his chest and the weight that had been baring down on him this whole time was suddenly lifted. Never in his life had he felt such pure elation. Holding his princess in his arms as she wept with tears of joy, he couldn't stop his own tears from coming to the surface. "I love you so much," he heard her say after finally catching her breath. And with that, her lips found his and they embraced, feeling as if nothing in the world could tear them apart. After a time, they parted, both out of breath. Link too the opportunity to gently slip the ring onto Zelda's finger. For the first time, Zelda properly inspected the ring, as previously all her attention had been focused on Link. And once again her breath was taken away. "Link, it's beautiful! It's perfect. How on earth did you ever… "she began to ask but Link just shook his head with a smile. "Turns out, you can earn quite a small fortune roaming the land and defeating monsters," he said with a chuckle. Zelda couldn't stop smiling and wrapped her arms around Link once more. It was at that moment that the sound of twig reached Link's ears, and he knew they were no longer alone.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Yiga's sickle came slashing down towards Link and Zelda. Without even thinking, Link quickly pushed Zelda out of the way. This barely gave him time to dodge. As the sickle passed harmlessly through the space they had previously been occupying, Link smashed his fist into the Yiga's mask. The Yiga took a step back but quickly recovered, one of his glaring eyes now visible through the cracked mask. Link was silently cursing himself for not bringing any of his weapons with him, but now was not the time to worry about such things.

The Yiga again came at Link, this time aiming to slice open his side. Link back flipped through the air and time seemed to slow down. He could see the sickle moving through the air, and off to the side he could see Zelda, her eyes wide with fear. Seeing her in such a state filled Link with rage, and the moment he touched the ground he lunged at the Yiga. The Yiga was in shock, as Link seemed to move faster than was humanly possible, only to feel his weapon torn from his hand. And then, the Yiga felt no more.

The body crumpled to the ground, a large cut visible that ran all the way from the man's collar bone, across his torso, and down towards his hip. Link was panting from the brief exchange. His anger was still fresh and he knew the Yiga often attacked in pairs. He began scanning the area for the villain's potential accomplice when Zelda let out a loud cry. "Link!" Link turned just in time to see the other Yiga, this time wielding a giant Wind Cleaver, swinging the blade and aiming for Link's head. As Link lifted the sickle to block the blow, something emerged from the brush of the forest. And the next thing he saw was the Yiga on the ground, dead, his throat having been ripped out by the largest wolf Link had ever seen.

Its fur was mostly black, with accents of white along its face, side and paws. On the beast's forehead, there was a spot of white fur that seemed to form the shape of a diamond with a single dot in its center. The remnants of a shackle were attached to its front left paw. Link also noticed, much to his confusion, that the wolf was wearing a set of blue earrings. But what surprised Link the most was when the wolf turned, raised its head, and looked him dead in the eyes. Staring back at him were two bright blue eyes, much like his own. In an instant, Link could tell that this was no ordinary animal. No animal Link knew of had such a piercing gaze that betrayed a higher level of intelligence.

While Link and the wolf were sizing each other up, Zelda had instinctively moved to Link's side. Link reflexively put out an arm to shield her from the creature, still not entirely sure if it was friend or foe. The wolf looked from one to the other, and then threw back its head and howled. The sound was almost melodic, again something that caught both Link and Zelda off guard. Once it had finished, the wolf slowly padded its way over to them. Link tightened his grip on the sickle he had taken from the dead Yiga, bracing himself for anything. But then Zelda stepped in front of him. Link was about to protest but she had raised a hand to silence him.

Staying on his guard, Link watched as she gently knelt on the ground and slowly extended her hand towards the beast. The wolf sniffed at her hand for a moment before sitting and lowering its head, encouraging the princess to… pet it? With a small smile, Zelda began scratching just behind the wolf's head. Its tail began to wag, and Link was once again put into a state of shock. Zelda turned and smiled at him. "I think we just made ourselves a new friend." Link set his weapon on the ground and knelt down next to Zelda and the wolf. "It sure seems that way," Link said before he also reached out to the wolf. It allowed Link to pat it on the head before getting to its feet. It spun once in a circle then ran towards the village. When Link and Zelda failed to follow, it turned its head and barked quite loudly. "I think it wants us to follow, but why…" the color drained from Link's face as realization dawned on him. "The village," he said standing quickly and pulling Zelda to her feet. She had reached the same conclusion and once again her face was stricken with worry. They had only just realized that they could no longer hear any signs of the festivities that they had only left a short time before. They rushed, following the mysterious wolf that had been their savior.

As they neared the village, it became clear what had happened. Yiga bodies were strewn across the village. Zelda gasped when she saw them, Link said nothing, and the wolf simply growled. They hurried back to the center of the village to find that everyone had been gathered there. Some of the men were nursing injuries that had been obtained during the skirmish. Children were clinging to their mothers, fear evident in their eyes. As they neared the group, Paya caught sight of them and rushed over. "Link! Zelda! Thank the goddesses you're ok!" and with that, the poor girl's lip began to tremble, and tears began to stream down her face. Zelda moved to her and hugged her tightly, whispering words of encouragement. Link, however, was scanning the crowd, noticing that someone was missing. "Paya," he started, "Where's Impa?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Oh boy, longest chapter yet! Thank you to those that left reviews and encouraged me to write more in each chapter. I had to push myself a bit but I think it was definitely worth it. We are starting to get into the good stuff now and I'm excited to keep this going. Please leave a review if you feel so inclined!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Through the tears, Paya was finally able to get out a response. "I-I'm still not sure. We've been l-l-looking everywhere, but we haven't f-found her yet." Paya looked at Zelda, a mixture of fear and distress on her face. "Oh p-princess, what if she's… what if she's…" Paya couldn't even bring herself to finish her sentence before she began sobbing again. Zelda hugged her tightly and whispered," It's alright Paya. I'm sure she's fine." Zelda looked to Link, and the look she gave told him that she was just as concerned as Paya.

So far, the wolf that had quietly been accompanying them had gone unnoticed, which was surprising given how large the animal was. The wolf had been watching silently and listening at the exchange that had been ongoing between Paya and Zelda, but suddenly its ears perked up and it gave a single bark before dashing away from them.

This caused the attention of all present to shift and stare in awe as the wolf made its way back towards the forest. Without hesitating, Link instinctively decided to follow, chasing after the animal, somehow knowing that it had a purpose for its strange behavior. As Link entered the forest, the wolf had already crossed the bridge that led to the Lakna Rokee shrine. As Link drew closer, he noticed the additional bodies that were scattered near the shrine. Nearest the entrance of the shrine, three Yiga laid dead, with another two laying not far away. But what stopped Link in his tracks, was the sight of Impa.

She was calmly kneeling in her usual pose, a campfire crackling next to her, and she was conversing with a man Link did not recognize. Her cane lay on the ground next to her. But what Link thought was nothing more than a simple walking stick had actually been the sheath for a short blade. And that blade was currently splattered with blood. The wolf trotted over to the old man and laid on the ground next to him. It was then that Impa saw Link and waved for him to join them. Link made his way over to the old Sheikah woman and knelt down next to her. "It's good of you to join us Master Link. Come, sit. My new friend and I have been having quite the interesting conversation." Link glanced at the nearby bodies and looked back at Impa with a raised eyebrow. "It looks to me like you've been doing far more than just chatting the night away." When she heard that, Impa let out one of loud cackles. "Yes indeed, we have been doing far more than chatting. It was quite a rush, finally drawing my blade and using my skills after so many years." Link knew he shouldn't have been surprised, considering he had once fought an ancient Sheikah monk that was over 10,000 years old. But nevertheless, he was. What's more, it seemed that Impa hadn't been alone in her fight against the Yiga. Link finally took a moment to properly evaluate the stranger that Impa had been speaking with.

The man was quite large, and he radiated a presence that demanded respect. His hair was slicked back and only reached to the base of his neck, while his beard covered much of his face. Both were white with age, but well kept. His were pointed, which told Link that this man was also a Hylian. His right eye was blind, most likely the result of whatever had caused the large scar that ran over it. His other eye was bright blue, similar to the wolf's, and, Link realized, his own.

The man was wearing a simple green tunic, white trousers, and brown boots. Link could spot a layer of chainmail underneath the man's tunic, giving the man some additional protection. His rather sizeable arms were bare, save for the multitude of scars and scratches that covered them. Next to him lay a large claymore, one Link doubted many others could have wielded. The blade itself looked to be slightly longer than Link's torso. The cross guard was simple yet made of gold, the symbol of the Triforce visible in its center. The hilt of the blade was nearly as long as Link's forearm, allowing the man to wield it with both hands. Overall, Link could tell this was not someone to be taken lightly.

While he had been studying the man and his weaponry, he had not realized that the stranger had been doing the same of him. Without a word, the man rose to his feet and walked over to Link. Link had faced down countless enemies during the course of his life. He had stood against Lynels and Moblins, defeated countless Yiga, and had defeated Calamity Ganon and all its minions. Even with all of these accomplishments under his belt, Link had to stop himself from taking a step back as the man approached. What was this overwhelming feeling that had overcome him? Was it intimidation? Respect? Awe? A combination of the three? Whatever it was, Link knew that he did not want to cross blades with this person unless absolutely necessary.

When the man finally stopped a few steps short of Link, he crossed his arms and wordlessly examined Link from head to toe. A small smile pulled at the man's lips and for the first time Link heard him speak. "So… this is the latest version of… _the hero._ What's your title then, eh? What exactly are you the hero of?" Confused by the man's question, Link wasn't sure how to answer. Of course, he didn't consider himself much of a hero. He never had. He had always viewed himself simply as someone that had the opportunity to act and did so. Link chanced a glance at Impa, who said nothing, that familiar twinkle in her eye. "I'm… not sure what you mean. If you're asking what my name is, its Link." At that, the man let out a laugh that sounded more like a bark. Behind him, Link could have sworn that even the wolf was laughing at him. "Of course your name's Link! It's always Link! It seems the goddesses have a sense of humor after all, always making the hero have the name of 'Link'." Link was positively confused at this point and looked to Impa for help.

Impa hadn't moved from her spot and still had that sparkle in her eye. But before she could come to Link's rescue, a shout caused them all to turn their attention back towards the bridge. "Grandmother!" Paya had yelled as she ran to Impa, falling to the ground and hugging the old woman. "Oh grandmother! I was so worried! I thought something t-t-terrible had happened!" Paya began to cry once more, this time with relief, as Impa held her granddaughter and soothed her. "Hush my child, it is alright. I am terribly sorry I caused you such worry." "She wasn't the only one you caused to worry you know," Zelda said as she entered the clearing as well. Link was relieved to see her, and felt slightly ashamed that he had run off, leaving her unattended and unguarded. As she moved to his side, she took his hand and smiled at him, no trace of annoyance with his abrupt departure. "And who is this good gentleman, who has so kindly protected our dear Impa?" the princess asked, turning to the stranger.

The man didn't respond immediately, and Link saw a look on the man's face that he couldn't quite place. He briefly seemed to be overcome with emotion at the princess's arrival, a mixture of joy and grief upon his rugged features. But before Link could contemplate further, the old man knelt before Zelda and bowed his head. "Princess Zelda of Hyrule, it is an honor to meet you. It warms my heart to see you alive and well." The wolf had also come to stand next to the old man and bowed its head as well, showing a sign of respect for the princess. Zelda was slightly taken aback by both the stranger's, and the wolf's, sudden formality but seemed to take it in stride. "You are too kind good sir. But please, there is no need to kneel. You have helped protect our dear Impa, and for that, you have my eternal thanks," Zelda reached out and took the stranger's hand, gently raising him up back to his feet. She could see a small tear in the man's eye, before he quickly composed himself. Link could just barely hear Impa mumbled something about not needing any help before she gave a slight cough, bringing everyone's attention back to her. "I believe some introductions are in order. Come, sit. We have much to discuss." Link gave Zelda a questioning glance, but she merely shrugged her shoulders and did as Impa said. Link followed behind her and they took their places around the fire. Paya sat next to Impa, having calmed down considerably. However, she seemed just as confused as Link and Zelda about the stranger's presence. The stranger and the wolf sat across from them and there was a moment of silence while Impa waited for everyone to get comfortable.

"Listen carefully young ones. With the downfall of Calamity Ganon, I had hoped the Yiga clan would disband or perhaps even repent of their wicked ways and rejoin the Sheikah, but it appears that is not the case. This attack is unprecedented, as the Yiga have never before set foot within the village itself, not since they first broke away from the Sheikah. I believe it is a sign of things to come. Tell me my children, how familiar are you with the legend of the hero?" Zelda and Paya both looked at Link. He sheepishly avoided their gaze. He knew he _should _be familiar with the legend of the hero, as he was the most recent iteration. But he had never actually taken the time to learn more about his predecessors or the history of their deeds.

Saving him from the silence, Zelda spoke first, "The hero's spirit is said to have existed for tens of thousands of years, always appearing when the people of Hyrule were in danger. He comes wielding the blade of evil's bane, the master sword and is _usually_," Zelda glanced at Link with a smile," garbed in a green tunic. The hero's spirit is also said to share an eternal bond with both the blood descendant of the goddess Hylia, and the hatred of the demon king Demise. There have been countless heroes throughout Hyrule's history, some remembered for their deeds and others fading away into obscurity…" Zelda's voice trailed off, her own thoughts beginning to take shape. Link thought back to when Zelda had performed a certain ceremony, officially naming him as the hero of their generation. At the time, it had been a less than pleasant experience, but now, the words rang in his ears. _Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight… _Link found it hard to imagine that he was just another hero, the latest version of himself in a long, seemingly never-ending struggle. He looked over at the two figures that say across the fire from him. The old man had never taken his eyes off him and the wolf seemed to have done the same. Link shifted uneasily where he was sitting and turned his attention back to Zelda.

Impa slowly nodded her head in approval. "You are quite right princess. An accurate, if not short, explanation. Do you recall, more specifically, the legend of the hero of twilight?" Zelda's gaze instantly shifted to the wolf, her breath slightly catching in her throat. "Of course," she whispered," the hero who pushed back the tides of the twilight realm from overshadowing the world. It was said that he could take the form of a… _divine beast_ when he crossed into the twilight. But that couldn't possibly be…" Her voice trailed off for once more as she looked at the wolf with new eyes, as if seeing it again for the first time. The wolf had since raised its head slightly, puffing its chest out in a sign of pride. The old man shoved his elbow into the beast's side, causing it to deflate a bit, and it gave the man a low growl.

Link and Paya were totally lost. What did any of that have to do with the Yiga's attack and their new guests' arrival? Zelda had risen from where she was sitting and had gone around the fire to kneel in front of the wolf. As she did so, she could see the beast's eyes shining, as if it was internally laughing at some sort of riddle only it knew the answer to. "Are you," Zelda whispered," the hero of twilight?" The wolf threw its head back and let out a loud howl, acknowledging Zelda's conclusion.

"Well, it seems the princess of Hyrule is still the smartest one of the lot," the old man said with a chuckle. He reached into one of the leather pouches around his belt and pulled from it a small, obsidian stone. He touched it to the wolf's forehead and instantly, the wolf's body turned completely black, and before Link knew it, the wolf was gone. In the beast's place now stood a man. And that man looked just like Link.


End file.
